henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Rumblr
Rumblr is the thirty-third episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on January 25, 2020 to an audience of 0.96 million viewers. Plot Sick of fighting the same old villains, Captain Man makes a profile on a matchmaking app for heroes and villains; Kid Danger agrees to do the same, and two of them set up a double-fight to square off with some new villains. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Ben Giroux as The Toddler Minor Cast *Christopher Mychael Watson as Bartender *AJ Dunn as Rock Sampson *Avianna Mynhier as Girl Lizard *Zach Zagoria as Boy Lizard *Maximilian Acevedo as The Lawn Ranger *Nancy B. Berggren as Crannie *Girvan "Swirv" Bramble as Kyle *Jake Huang as Tyler Mayhem *Jessie Gaff as Ethel Monroe *Jeri Habberstad as Skela-Torrie *Matthew Miscione as Villain #5 *Kelly Roisin as Mama Fratelli *Gene Freeman as Mop Man *Andrea Vanepps as Villain #8 After-Credit Cast *Tommy Walker as Drex *Jesse Mackey as Bigfoot *Hawk Walts as Angry Neanderthal #2 Quotes Trivia *The title and the app is a spoof of the social media platform, Tumblr. ** The app is also a parody of the popular dating app Tinder. *This is the Toddler's first appearance since Toddler Invasion in Season 4, which makes Season 3 the only season to not feature the Toddler. **Toddler mentions that he has a brother named the Newborn in this episode. *''Henry Danger: The Musical'' was mentioned when Henry sang "Remember when you took the toddler bro?" expecting Ray to sing the next line. *Christopher J. Nowak, who is the Showrunner of the series, appeared as one of the villains named "The Writer” *Rock Sampson is a mixed parody of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and Hulk Hogan. *In the after-credit scene, Bigfoot reappears since My Dinner With Bigfoot, claiming that he now lives on Mount Swellview, rather than in the forest. **This comes as ironic since it is said in real (supposed) accounts the Yeti (Bigfoot's cousin) is believed to reside in the snowy, cold region. *Ray references the song "Circle of Life" from the 1994 film The Lion King. *Henry breaks the fourth wall by saying they fight crime on Saturdays which is when episodes air. *It is revealed that Captain Man has his own cereal called "HEROhs", like any superhero would with a big fanbase. *Mama Fratelli also happens to be a character in the 1985 film The Goonies. *Photos depicting Drex, Frankini, and the Time Jerker with Rumblr profiles are shown despite not appearing in the episode. *Kyle's nickname, Dead Bull, is a parody of Red Bull. Gallery Video Gallery 5 Minutes of Henry Danger's Final Season �� Ep. 3 Henry Danger Henry Danger It's Rumblr Nickelodeon UK Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2020 Category:Episode Guide